


Isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Control, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely a word is spoken but they know what they need after a long time away from each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I spend 10 minutes looking for him before I see him standing by baggage claim. I wave at him, catching his attention and he nods in my direction. His tired eyes are hidden behind shaggy hair and dark sunglasses but his smile tells me everything I need to know. I finally make my way through the crowd of weary travelers, approaching him with a soft but understanding look. He holds me at arm’s length, breathes a sigh, and then circles his arms around my waist pulling me into the tightest embrace that I have ever had the pleasure of being a part of, it’s comforting the love he has for me. I missed his smell, his taste, I missed everything about him and now that he is here with me, I can’t ever let him leave me again. 

We make our way to the parking garage and throw his battered and well-worn luggage into the trunk. It’s about a 30 minute drive back to the house and I want to hear everything he has to say but, I know he is exhausted so I just place my hand on his knee and he covers mine with his while I maneuver my way through the LA traffic and back home. 

Home never feels as welcoming as it does when you have been gone for far too long. The smell of familiar comfort is centering, calming. It always has this effect on him, always makes him content as soon as he walks through the doorway. You can literally see how his tour-tense shoulders slightly ease and fall down to a more relaxed posture. He sets his luggage down in the hallway and takes my hand, leading me to the bedroom. My heart starts to flutter and my breathing picks up and feels heavier in my chest, I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth and try to hold onto my composure a little longer. 

Pulling me into the bedroom, he stops just short of our bed. His hands have found their way to just above my hips, drawing me closer into his chest; placing a sweet kiss on my forehead before he starts unbuttoning my jeans, tugging at my zipper. As I start to move my hands to help him rush this process along, he grabs them both holding them tightly in one hand and finishes the task at hand and ridding me of my shirt as well. 

A small moan escapes from somewhere at the back of my throat causing him to smile. His dark eyes now focused on scraping the stubble of his beard along my neck and collarbone. His tongue is following closely after; his warm mouth licking and softly biting along the same trail of sensation made by his stubble moments ago. He knows that it melts my interior and makes me weak to have such an overabundance of stimulation, he counts on it; he could set his watch to how it affects me. 

My hands still enclosed in his, he guides us to our bed. He is easing me slowly backwards until the back of my knees are touching the foot of the bed.  Sitting me down, he uses his other arm around my back to slide me (us) into the center of the bed. He is sitting astride my hips, pushing my hands to above my head as he slides up my body and pressing them firmly into the mattress. I know better than to move from the spot he has left them in, we’ve done this too many times. My eyes slip closed, my mind almost teetering on overstimulation and nothingness. I shudder silently as his hands leisurely explore my chest and ribcage; his calloused fingers stopping to trace along the outskirts of my belly button as they begin their retreat.  He swings his leg over me so that he is now sitting next to me on the bed, my hands still pressed into the mattress over my head; I take a slow deep breath.

He hasn’t said a word since he stepped foot off that plane. He doesn’t need to, his actions are very precise, calculated, this non-verbal understanding of emotional cues and actions that have us in sync from the moment our flesh touches the other. 

I can feel his hot breath moving along my inner thigh, making me drift further into the space of nothingness that my brain is desperately trying to take me to. I want to stay present for this, albeit a rather difficult feat. I think he senses my intentions as he soon starts to pull his lips back from my thigh and uses his hands to instead spread my legs apart. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, I start to whimper. It’s starting to be a little too much as I feel that tugging in the pit of my stomach, the pooling of desire that fills a void I never knew existed until situations like this happen. He knows what I need. He takes his hand and places it on my hip, digging his nails into my skin, effectively hushing any sound I am making and calming my breathing.

I know what comes next. I know how amazing he is with his tongue and every nerve in my body feels ignited waiting for the next touch he provides. The anticipation is unbearable and he uses this to his advantage. 

I can feel the warmth of his body as he takes two fingers, placing them in my mouth, sweeping them around my tongue as I make them as slick as possible. I can feel how hard he is against my side and it makes me smile knowing that he loves this just as much as I do. 

“I am going to make you feel so good, baby.” He says in a rushed whisper spoken so closely to my ear that it causes the hair on my arms to stand at attention.  

His fingers are pulling from my mouth and he shifts his weight to the bottom of the bed behind my now bent legs. I can faintly feel his fingertips just barely touching where I need him most. All I hear is a soft “Shhh” from the end of the bed as he guides two fingers into me, the feeling of his touch, is almost enough to send me over the edge. A slow and steady rhythm at first then progressively faster as he twists his fingers just enough to cause a surge of pleasure that is incomparable to anything else in this universe. 

“You ready?” he says and I nod gently. He starts to gradually decrease his pace and eventually pulls his fingers out completely. That sudden loss of sensation is something I will never get used to. 

He guides my legs up so that my knees are pushed towards my chest, holding them there with his shoulders while he situates himself. I can feel him shift and then a sudden fullness as he pushes himself into me. He takes a few seconds, letting me adapt around him then he starts to move. The pressure and fullness making me moan out loud. I will never get tired of this; not with him. 

“Don’t come until I tell you, understand?” he warns. I nod, feeling him tightening his grasp on my hips, fingernails biting into the flesh and it feels amazing. I am having a hard time keeping control on my impending orgasm and as he grips even harder, I know he is close. 

His rhythm starts to get a bit more erratic and I feel his body begin to shake as he comes hot and fast inside of me. His body falling over my legs and he is leaned over me breathing hard and fast. After what seems like eternity, he squeezes my hip again and says “Now, babe. You can come now.” I can hear the smile in his voice and I feel my orgasm building until I can’t stop it from taking over me, sticky hot liquid painting my chest and releasing all the pent up tension in my body. He pulls himself out of me as careful as possible and climbs up the bed next to me. 

His fingers brushing the hair from my damp forehead, he leans in close and kisses me hard on the lips. 

“I missed you, Spence.” He breathes into my ear. 

“I missed you too, Brendon. So, so much. Welcome home.”


End file.
